Following on a Phase I development of expert system, the objective of this Phase II application is to develop and evaluate an innovative software product building on the best available knowledge on the planning and evaluation of community based cancer prevention interventions. Specific aims include: 1) development of an expert system to provide technical assistance on planning community based cancer prevention and control interventions for minority and other high risk populations; 2) evaluation of the expert system for reliability, validity, utility,and acceptability to potential users; and 3) development of a Phase III planconsistent with the guidelines for SBIR projects. Unique elements of this application include the merging of expert systems/hypermedia technology with theextensive base of applications on PRECEDE/PROCEED, a widely used planningand evaluation model; an agreement for participation with the developers of the model; the opportunity to link such a planning/evaluation system to the Year 2000 Objectives and Community Model Standards; and the potential to develop a system operating on both IBM and Apple Mackintosh platforms. Methods will include interviews and observation with the developers of the model as well as those experienced in planning and evaluation theory, practice, and front-line applications.